Love in Davy Jones's Locker
by DarkJedi12
Summary: A young trainer wakes up on a beach with his Poke Balls missing. What could POSSIBLY go wrong? Rated M for Lemons and language.


_So I was planning to finish the first chapter of the mini-arc with the new OC last night but instead churned out my first single with ANOTHER new OC in about an hour. Inspiration comes and goes at it pleases it seems, I might incorporate this new OC straight into Sandgem when the time is right, or I might make it a mini-arc like I have planned for my other OC._

"Oh my aching head... where am I?" I could already tell it was going to be one of those days. It was near sundown on a hot summer evening, and I was lying on my back on a beach in Arceus knows where, having just awakened from my unconscious state. I was hoping my pale body didn't burn in the sunlight. By the way, I'm Davy from Pastoria City.

I leaned my head up and looked to my left and then to my right; nothing for miles other than ocean in one direction and an empty grassland in the opposite direction. I ran my hands through my dark blue hair to get out any sand that may have been in it. I was desperately trying to remember what happened that got me to this moment. I knew who I was and where I was that morning, but the last three hours or so had been a blur.

I looked to my belt. "Oh shit!" My Poke Balls were missing! Someone or something had taken not only my spares, but my dad's Quagsire I brought with me as well. I haven't even caught my first Pokemon yet, and this was shaping up to be the most terrible start I had ever heard of.

I figured my best bet would be to walk down the beach and look for signs of anything that could jog my memory. I stepped into the water next to where I had woke up and splashed a bit of water against my face to wake me up the rest of the way. I saw my reflection, but when I looked closely I saw something under the water right beneath me. I was only knee deep so it didn't have much room to hide.

Suddenly the figure leapt up at me and knocked me on my back. My waist and below were still in water but my upper half was on wet sand. Looking up at my assailant I saw a Vaporeon larger than I was on top of me, chanting happily. "You're awake! You're awake!" It talked so it must have spent a lot of time around humans before.

"Yes, I'm awake... have we met?"

"I rescued you silly! You fell off that boat and I dragged you to safety!"

"Boat?" I was totally lost. I didn't recall any boat, but if I fell off one that meant that my Dad's Quagsire was likely at the bottom of the ocean somewhere. I didn't doubt that he could swim, but if he was still in the Poke Ball he had no way out!

"Duh, the fishing boat that passed by! I think it was heading to a dock not far from here."

That made more sense, I might have gone fishing to catch a water type.

"Oh Arceus... you haven't seen a bunch of Pokeballs around have you?"

"I may have seen some fall to the bottom of the bay. I can look if you want but... you gotta do something for me."

"I'll do anything if you'll help me!" I was in a pretty desperate situation, but that didn't make her request any less surprising.

"Take off your clothes."

"Wait... what?"

"You're cute and I'm horny. Take off your clothes." She repeated without hesitation.

"Ummm..." At sixteen, I hadn't had sex before, much less with a Pokemon. But if it meant not getting killed by my dad for losing his Quagsire, then I was prepared to do anything. "Ok, I do this, you dive down and save my Pokemon."

"Perfect." She licked her lips, and in doing so kind of creeped me out. But hey, she was by no means an ugly Vaporeon, so hopefully my first time would be a good one. She got off me to allow me to remove my wet clothes.

Still on my back, I took off my shirt, undid my belt, and slid off my shorts and underwear. Slipping out of my shoes and dropping my hat, I tossed all my clothes onto dry land, and the Vaporeon went back on top of me. "Let's begin then. Pleasure me, human!" Her female voice turned to from a happy go lucky high to a seductive low instantly, catching me off guard.

She darted her head down to my crotch and gently began licking up the semi-hard shaft. I felt it growing as she picked up the pace, lapping at my cock and forcing it to be rock hard. She then turned around and placed her wet vagina near my face. "Your turn!" she said between licks, which could only mean one thing.

I reached up with two fingers and felt the inside of her pussy walls. With a small amount of her honey on my fingers, I licked my fingers and was surprised by the taste. While it had the aroma of a fish taco, it tasted of citrus. I couldn't quite pin the fruit it was closest to but I had to have more. I pulled her closer to me and dug my tongue into her wet crevice, lapping up as much of her juices as I could. She let out a moan of pleasure and took my whole cock into her mouth, forcing me to dig further into her region to control the pleasure coursing through my body. While I was a virgin, she was a skilled pro, toying with my cock and coiling all around it with her tongue.

I could feel myself getting close, and as I started pumping involuntarily, she knew it too. She released her hold on my cock and flipped over, mounting my cock with her pussy and thrusting at me. What was odd was that given that she was a water Pokemon, her walls felt more like I was doing the inside of a water balloon. She swirled some water from the ocean in her mouth and spit the diluted precum out before returning and mashing her lips against mine. "Cum in me human, fill me to the brim!"

"Oh man, here it comes!" I had no way to restrain it even if I wanted to. I felt her vaginal walls clamp on my dick as we came at the same time. I felt the massive wave move to the tip as I unloaded a massive wave of cum into her vagina. "Nnnngg-" She stuck her tongue in and began wrapping it around mine, fighting me for dominance and preventing me from finishing my ejaculatory moan. I had masturbated a few times in the past, so it surprised me when it kept coming after the first big pulse. It mixed with her juices and ran down my legs, diluting in the salty ocean water.

As we sat there, locked in place, I began realizing I was attracted to this beautiful creature. Granted, it was almost meaningless considering we were just wrapping up with our sexual activity when I realized these feelings, but it meant she was special. She did what my hand clearly never could, and if possible, I had to find a way to capture her when this was all over.

As my dong died down and slid out of her, we parted lips and she laid down on the sand. Using her fin-like tail, I could clearly see her holding my cum inside her vagina, preventing it from leaking down. It was odd to say the least, unless she specifically wanted to get pregnant, which as far as I knew didn't work that way between people and Pokemon. Regardless, there were more pressing matters at hand.

"So... Vaporeon, can we go look for my Poke balls?"

"What? Oh yeah, I know exactly where your Poke balls are!" Wait she knew already? She walked to a spot in the sand a few feet away from where I woke up, marked only with a small stone. She dug a foot into the sand, revealing six red Poke balls, one marked with a picture of a fen badge on top. "Are these them?"

"Oh my Arceus, that's them!" I gave her a hug to show my thanks. "Wait, if you knew all along, why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because Silly!" She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I wanted you. And now I have you." With that, she pressed the button on one of the empty Poke balls, which opened and drew her in. It wiggled three times before confirming the capture.

"She... gave herself to me? Awesome! I captured a Vaporeon!" I was so ecstatic I had to remind myself to put my clothes back on. My six Poke balls found and my first Pokemon and apparent lover caught, I decided to find out the quickest way back to Pastoria City, so I could return Quagsire to my dad and get started on my journey.

Before I set out, I sent out my Vaporeon and scanned her with the Pokedex app on my phone. "Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokemon. When Vaporeon's fins begin to vibrate, it is a sign that rain will come within a few hours. This female Vaporeon knows Wish, Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, and Bite, and has the Water Absorb ability." Well, good to know that my first Pokemon can probably best my father's entire team.

"You need a nickname." I said to her. "How about Jenny?" Jenny meant white wave; Genius.

"Mmm... I like it! And what do I call you?"

"Name's Davy. Alright Jenny, let's get going!"

And with that, the two of us started walking in the supposed direction of Pastoria City. Once Quagsire was delivered, it was onto Oreburgh City. I could tell things were about to get really awesome.

_And that wraps up my first single. Again, this is NOT the planned mini-arc. I am now taking suggestions for singles, just remember I prefer the HumanxPokemon to PokemonxPokemon. Shoot me a pm and I'll see what I can do. If it's an OC of yours, remember to include a short description and a list of owned Pokemon._


End file.
